Savior
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: When Alec first learned Clary was moving to the Institute, he just knew that she was coming along with an older brother and a ton of physical and emotional scars. It changed when he saw her- he felt like he had to know her and be there for her. Like he had to save her. With the horrors of Clary's abusive past can he be her savior or is she beyond saving?
1. The Morgensterns

**I want to try something a bit different than what I usually do. In this story, we have Alec/Clary, of course- but I'm not following the books. Of course we'll have the diabolical Valentine Morgenstern and we'll have Jonathan…just dialed down to a less terrifying level of creepy. I hope that everybody likes the story! Let me know if I need to work on something, have suggestions, or just want to leave a review or two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

_Alec's P.O.V_

The darkness is quiet and soothing…sleep is even better than that. Dreams swarm me- flying angels, Seraph blades, and demons fester around in my head, creating some kind of sweet dream that Shadowhunters think are natural. To Mundanes these would be nightmares or only the delusional would dream these things up. Unfortunately, in the middle of the dream, I hear the distant call of my little sister. Not that it is a call- it's more like a scream than anything.

"_Wake up! Get your skinny ass out of bed, Alec!" _Isabelle shouts through my subconscious. I can feel my body being shook roughly, bringing me to reality. My sister is now jumping up and down on my bed, occasionally diving down onto the mattress to shake me awake.

I groan, pushing her and she hits the floor with a thump. "Go away!" I place my head beneath a pillow, swatting my hand at her as if she were nothing more one of those annoying pests who fly around day and night. "Can't you go try to dress Jace up or something? Go play with your make-up…just leave me the hell alone!" I'm not the easiest person to get along with- especially before nine o'clock in the morning.

Isabelle settles on the bed next to me. Comfortable, she leans back on a pillow. "How about I tell you a few things about Jace and Magnus' sex life?" She says it casually as if she has no shame talking about the couple.

I shoot up quickly, tumbling out of bed. I have no desire to know what my brother and his boyfriend does behind closed doors. It is bad enough you hear them every other night a week- and that they're right next to my bedroom. "I'm awake! J-j-j-just shut up!" I pull myself up onto my jellied legs, walking about the room. My eyes flicker towards the clock and I see the numbers flashing 7:30 in bright red digits. Rubbing my eyes, I stare at my little sister. "Why did you have to wake me up, pest?"

Isabelle glares at me. She looks at her manicured nails, having painted them a dark red color. "Mom and Dad called a family meeting during breakfast. Mom said she wanted you to present and pleasant through this."

I cock my eyebrows. "So they're doing this at 7:30?"

I hear Jace's voice ring through my room. He sounds exhausted and when he walks up beside of me, I see dark bags underneath his eyes. His hair is devilished; the golden curls stick up in all directions like he stuck his finger into an electrical outlet in the wall. "That's what I asked because this right here needs eight hours of sleep to look good." Jace gestures to his body. "Also, it takes me an hour to look good- I mean I can get my hair to look perfect in any less time." My God…the freaking Warlock has destroyed my brother.

"Well, now since you wasted five minutes blabbering, you now have twenty minutes to dress and get downstairs for breakfast," Isabelle says, smiling wickedly. She stands quickly, brushing past Jace and me. "Tick tock, boys!"

Jace glares at her on the way out, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "She certainly has a stick shoved up her ass this morning. Think she got turned down by another Faerie?"

I cough. "Isabelle has a stick up her ass anytime before ten o'clock. She'll become less annoying as the day passes by."

"What do you think Maryse and Robert have called a meeting for? They haven't done that in _years_." Jace runs a hand through his messy hair, trying to straighten out his bed head.

I remember there being a family meeting when we first adopted Jace. Then I remember there being one when Jace had started dating that damned Downworlder when he was fifteen. Ever since then there hasn't been one- it usually takes something life altering for Mom and Dad to gather all us kids up somewhere. "Probably something stupid… Maybe it is your tendency to bring Magnus over and keep us up all night."

Jace blushes before he stares at me. "Well, since we have twenty minutes left…I get the shower with the hot water!" He rushes from my room like a tornado, leaving me to chase after him.

"No fair, jackass!" I scream. I just make it to the bathroom door when he slams it and locks it, laughing like a maniac from the inside of the bathroom. He turns the shower on, relishing in the hot water. "You got a head start."

"All's fair in love and war," Jace says in a sing-song voice.

…

After a freezing shower in cold water, I pad downstairs to the breakfast table to see my mother already has the table laden with our meal. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and every other breakfast item lines the table for our consumption. Max, my little brother, sits perched on the counter as he reads a magna comic. Chinese characters decorate the front, the picture of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in an orange suit on the cover.

Max smiles brightly. "You hear about the news?"

I cock my eyebrows. "What news?"

"There are…" Max is cut off abruptly by Isabelle who slaps her hand over his mouth, looking at him sternly. He spits out words that are muffled and incoherent, shaking his little fist at Isabelle. Max bites down on her hand and Isabelle yelps, drawing away.

"Hey, he bit me!" Isabelle screeches in disbelief.

I chuckle. "I'd bite you if you covered my mouth like that, too." I ruffle Max's hair, letting him know he did a good job before I throw a piece of bacon into my mouth without my mother's notice. "If you do that another time I hope he draws blood."

Isabelle grumbles. Moments later Jace comes tumbling down the stairs, a vibrant smile on his face. "Are you guys talking about me and my glorious figure?" He plops down in a chair, drawing up a piece of bacon as I had done, hastily stuffing it into his cheek before Mom walks by.

"We're talking about how fat you'll get if you don't stop eating out with your boyfriend," I say. "I bet you've gained two or three pounds already!" Isabelle and Max being to laugh and I join in, only stopping when our mother begins fussing at us for teasing Jace.

Mom snaps her fingers, pointing towards the table. "Will you stop antagonizing your brother?"

"Yeah, stop making fun of how much I eat. It isn't my fault Isabelle can't cook," Jace grumbles. He spoons eggs out onto a plate, giving Max a glass to pour himself some orange juice. I watch him cringe when Isabelle hits him with a rolling pin.

Mom gives us all exasperated looks, sinking down into a chair after bringing the last of the food to the table. "What in the name of the Angel have you four been getting in to? You're so…crabby."

I scoff. "We woke up early, that's what happened." I tip back my glass of orange juice, chuckling wildly.

"Well get over it," Dad announces. He takes his place beside of Mom, piling his own plate high. Eyes serious, we get the message to quiet down and we eat with our heads down, sneaking glances up or at one another. "The reason your mother and I called you hooligans down is because of a family meeting. There's going to be some changes around here- big changes."

Jace cocks his eyebrows. "The last 'big' change we had was when I came along. Does that mean…ya' know?"

Mom and Dad take a few minutes to grasp what he's said and when they do, it's comical. They are wide eyed and choking on their drinks and food. Max is really the only one not laughing but surely to God he is smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "No; no; no! We aren't having a baby!"

Dad clears his throat finally. "But, we are taking in two Shadowhunter children. They're around your ages. I think the oldest is Alexander's age and the youngest is Isabelle's."

Two more kids…adopted ones at that. Though the Institute is big can our parents handle two more kids between me, Isabelle, Max, and Jace? "Are you guys sure about this?" Isabelle looks towards Mom for answers, twirling her dark hair slowly.

"We've discussed it," Mom says reassuringly. "We have enough room for two growing Shadowhunters. These kids…they're broken spirits."

"Broken?" Max asks. I can see the panic in his grey eyes of the word. Nothing good comes along with that particular word. "What do you mean by that?"

Dad shakes his head. "They come from a rough background. Their mother walked out on them and their father was abusive. Somebody had come by their home and heard the screams- reported to the Clave. Days later the father was arrested and the children were pulled out of the home. They brought the case to us and we decided to take them in."

Jace coughs. "So we're taking in wayward children who come from an abusive home life?"

Mom roughly kicks Jace from beneath the table and she smiles satisfactorily as she chews her eggs. After she swallows she begins speaking again. "These kids are much like you were, Jonathan Herondale. Don't complain. They need a stable home- not to be dumped off in some orphanage in Idris."

Max, clearly excited for our new inhabitants, leans over the table. "When do they come?"

"They'll be here in a week. That means you kids have to pitch in while we prepare their rooms," Dad says quietly. "Isabelle will go out with your mother to pick out wardrobes and other things for them and the boys will stay and help me make repairs to their new rooms."

Max is excited but Jace and I stare at Dad with our mouths hanging wide open. "Jace; Alec, don't leave you mouths hanging open. You could catch flies."

…

A week passes by and the rooms are ready to go. It was back breaking work to prepare them and I thought that fixing rooms was tougher than fighting demons. Between plastering the holes in the wall, laying carpet down, and all of that other stuff, Jace and I were exhausted. Max, on the other hand, was a little ball of energy running back and forth to fetch two by fours for Dad or to hand tools to us. He is beyond ecstatic to meet our new friends… He counted down the days and constantly talked about what they'd be like and what they'd look like. Max even helped Mom and Izzy prepare the bedrooms for the two- a boy and a girl.

Mom swarms us, lecturing us as she makes last minute touches to their bedrooms. "They're both very provocative. Be careful of your words and your actions around them- especially the girl. Jace, that means no flirting. Isabelle, go light on the following. Max, don't ask questions. Alec, for you, don't bother them. Be nice."

I roll my eyes, peering down at my watch. They'd be here at twelve and escorted into the Institute by a Silent Brother. Right now it is 11:55. Five minutes until we would meet them. I imagine snobby children for some odd reason because we learned their family was rich. I imagine them wanting everything and just being whiney… I shared my thoughts with Isabelle and she had socked the hell out of me, letting me know what she thought of my words.

Max waits excitedly with our father who stands by the door. He looks out the front window, his grey eyes flickering around wildly. I can hear them talking about the two teenagers- little whispers of how they would react and would be like to us. They're nice things, though.

"You look annoyed," Jace says quietly.

I chuckle. "So do you. Kids…are they even good ideas?"

"You're thinking of the cons of the situation, my friend," Jace replies. "I think it'll be nice having some new people here. You guys get _boring_."

"So you're saying that…" I'm cut off by the opening of the Institute doors and I turn to see who is walking inside. Dad is inviting in a Silent Brother who is leading in two teenagers. They're both shaken and I can tell they're terrified. They have nothing on them but their weapons and what looks like worn-out clothing. I can't believe I thought that of them… These kids have nothing. The oldest is a boy- he's taller than me with dark eyes and white blonde hair the color of snow. He's pale and well built with large biceps and a skinny body. Runes run across his arms and also, I see crude scars that aren't runes but from beatings. Jace would try and jump his bones if he wasn't with Magnus. He has his arm wrapped tightly around a smaller girl, holding her close in a comforting manner.

The girl is short and tiny…maybe a foot or two taller than Max. She's skinny- too skinny- but I can see she's delicately built. Like her brother, she is covered in runes but she has crude scars on her arms and one is running across her cheek. She had red hair that fans out behind her like a waterfall of flames and these dark green eyes that seem to shimmer like emeralds. The only thing is that she's petrified of her new surroundings, trying to get closer to her brother. I cock my eyebrows, not knowing what to expect of the two when I feel my mother nudge me. Her blue eyes flicker towards the two Shadowhunter children stands in the room, straying away from everybody.

Mom coughs. "Talk to them."

"Do I really have to? C'mon, they're terrified. Maybe when they're not in attack mode," I say quietly, staring down at the floor.

My mother hits me in the back of the head, glaring at me with serious eyes. "Alexander, do you remember what Jace was like first coming here? He was small and scared- literally mortified of us. He stayed away from all of us for a week."

I huff. "But Jace is well…Jace. He came around after a few weeks of being estranged."

"These children are much worse off than Jace was. Do you want the background on Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern? Their mother up and left them when they were the ages of eight and eleven because of an abusive father. Jonathan was beat unmercifully by his father and Clarissa…my God…" Mom stops speaking, covering her mouth, tears threatening to spill over her eyes

I stare down at her worriedly. "What happened to her?"

My mother shakes her head. "I won't discuss it any further- the things done to those children are things I cannot fathom to. Alexander, I beg of you to make them feel welcome and unthreatened. Especially try for Clarissa. She needs to know that she's welcomed and very much loved."

"Of course, Mom," I say quietly. My eyes flicker towards the two teens again. They're chatting about something I can't hear but judging by the looks on their faces, I think they're worried. Pulling away from my mother's shadow I silently approach them. I remember the actions of when I first met Jace- keep your hands down, don't say anything they could consider threatening, and just try to get them to drop their guard.

Clarissa's eyes flicker towards me and she looks towards Jonathan as if to ask whether or not I'm to be classified as a threat. Jonathan gives his little sister a reassuring smile, trying to make the best of the situation for her.

I offer Clarissa a small smile, standing with my hands behind my back as I begin speaking softly. "My name is Alexander Lightwood- preferably Alec. We're happy to have you here with us."

Jonathan nods, acknowledging me. "My name is Jonathan- I want to be called Sebastian, though. This is my sister, Clarissa." He lightly gestures towards the little red head.

Clarissa's voice fills the room. Her voice is unsteady and unsure- like she thinks she'll be in trouble if she talks out of line or she says something she fears we won't like. "I prefer to be called Clary, though." Her green eyes search me as if she's trying to find something threatening about me but she settles down, the awkward discomfort leaving her eyes. "Can I be called that?"

"Clary…it's lovely," I say gently, offering her a smile that is returned shakily. "I like that name."

Moments later she's led off by her brother when the Silent Brother calls for them. As they walk away I can hear Sebastian speaking to Clary. _"See, they're not as bad as you thought." _He gives Clary an encouraging smile as they join my parents, my brother, and the Silent Brother. Left alone with Jace, he nudges me teasingly, pointing towards Clary.

"You're staring," Jace says.

I blink a few times, staring towards Jace. "Staring? Was I staring?"

Jace laughs. "Yes, you were- right at that girl." He points a finger in Clary's direction and I glare at him. "I, on the other hand, have a bit of a fling for the blonde one." I see a seductive and cunning look in his eyes before I turn away from him, looking at Clary again. She's talking with my mother who has her hand placed on her shoulder. I vaguely remember her doing the same to a young Jonathan Herondale who was terrified upon being introduced to us. He was so fidgety and very, very violent when he took something the wrong way. The first day we met him my mother was afraid to pull him in for a hug so she simply touched his shoulder. She's expecting Clary and Sebastian to be the same way- terrified and violent.

Soon after the Silent Brothers leave and the tense feelings and the excitement dies down. The Institute is quiet all except for Max who has taken a liking to Clary already. He sits beside of her in her room, quietly asking questions and they share ideas. He even shows her his array of precious magna comics of _Naruto, Batman, _and _Angel Sanctuary_. Max must have really like Clary to have let her read them because he threw fits if any of us dared lay a finger on them. Also, in Clary's eyes, you could see the discomfort fade away somewhat- she looked oddly content next to Max as they shared teasing smiles and read their books.

Sebastian, on the other hand, wasn't a sport. I tried talking to him to give Clary some space with Max and so that she could settle in, but he promptly slammed the door in my face. I tried to put Max up to it but he said he wasn't going up against anybody with muscles bigger than his head. He hunkered down in Clary's room shortly after, looking out of place on the purple and white duvet comforter with his dark clothing and hair. Isabelle had enough nerve to actually stomp into his room and he screamed- it gave Clary a panic attack and my mother had calmed her down before scowling Isabelle, chasing her all the way downstairs with a rolling pin.

"It's nice to see Clary is comfortable with Max," Dad says as he tosses a bowl of salad.

I smile from my place at the stove as I poke at a pot of noodles on the stove. Mom had suggested we make spaghetti tonight instead of ordering the usual Chinese takeout. She said they deserved a warm meal instead of what they usually got. It hurt to imagine the measly meals they got- maybe just enough to get them by without starving.

I nod in agreement. "I'll second that- it's just the big one I'm worried about."

"Jonathan Morgenstern…he was simply a protective older brother and was just shut in." Dad places the bowl of leafy green mixed vegetables on the table, gleaming plates and silverwares surrounding it with glasses Mom and Izzy set out. "Don't worry, Alexander- he'll come around with time just as Jace had. Clary will do the same."

"I just can't believe somebody would to that to children," I murmur.

Dad shakes his head. "Sick, sick people do that to children. Let's be lucky we got to them in time. Eventually they'll heal…though the scars of their pasts won't be fully gone. We just need to be compassionate and try to engage them." He falls silent before he takes the spoon from me, stirring the noodles himself. "Go and see if they're awake. Dinner will be done shortly."

I do as he commanded. Climbing the stairs and turning down a hallway, I walk into Clary's room and the sight is peaceful. She's sleeping with Max's copy of _Angel Sanctuary _sprawled across her chest, her left arm thrown across her eyes. Beside of her is Max, curled into her side with his arms locked around her, glasses askew. It takes me a while to debate whether to disturb the peaceful scene when I walk to the bed, shaking them both awake gently. Max is the first to arouse from his slumber, looking up at me with confused grey eyes as he fixes his glasses on his face. Clary awakes next, but she's startled. She shoots forwards, the comic book falling into the floor and her green eyes shoot around wildly.

"God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep like that…" Her voice is hoarse and I can see she's on the verge of tears.

"Clary, cool down. Its fine- you were tired. No biggie," I say quietly. "I came to wake you for dinner. Would you like to join us tonight? There are two seats open with yours and Sebastian's names on them." I flash a smile as I offer her a hand after tossing a giggling Max over my shoulder. "Come on- we're more than ecstatic to have you with us."

Clary takes a few minutes to find her courage. She stands next to me, but she never takes my hand. All she does is walk beside of me, her hands at her sides, green eyes flickering towards Max who is perched on my shoulders. I can tell she's unsettled by this sudden change and even more so by all of us. "Where's Jonathan at?"

I smile lightly. "We're on our way to call him for dinner." After walking down another corridor, Sebastian's room is right there. His door is closed and Clary tries the knob, but we discover it is locked. She frowns, knocking ever so quietly.

"Jonathan, are you awake?" Clary asks. We're met with silence and Clary looks partly terrified. I smile grimly at her as she tries again- this time a bit louder. "Jonathan Christopher Sebastian Morgenstern!" Clary clenches her jaw shut, irritated with his behavior.

I cock my eyebrows. "Is he sleeping?"

"Like hell he is!" She's frustrated because he won't come out- most likely because she feels safe with him. "He's deliberately ignoring me." Clary seems to be speaking more to herself than me, but I still smile warmly that we're already making progress even if she is upset with her brother.

I smile lightly. "It'll be okay. I'm right here every step of the way."

Clary's eyes flicker towards me and I see that they're a dark green- the color of emeralds. She cracks a nervous smile that I return, offering her my hand that she shakily takes. As we walk I sneak peeks at her when Max doesn't cover my eyes to gets grins and giggles from her. This is most definitely the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**What did everyone think? I'm sorry if I didn't exactly sell off the whole "drawn back" feelings Clary should be feeling…and I'm sorry if I made it cheesy. Let me know if it needs some work, you think it is perfect, and just leave reviews and some suggestions in general.**


	2. Home

**I got five reviews…that's five more than I thought I'd get for this story. I absolutely love greygirl2358's reviews- she cracks me the hell up and is a breath of fresh air for a writer such as myself (as a side note to you, greygirl2358, Jonathan/Sebastian will not be gay. Jace will just hit on him and he'll be turned down…again, and again, and again… He's still creepier than hell, but will be straight) Hope that everybody likes this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

_Clary's P.O.V_

The walk downstairs with Alec and Max is something along the lines of crazy and amusing. Little Max is perched on Alec's shoulders, hands over the boy's eyes to blind him as they walk downstairs. Alec argues in protest, trying to shake Max's hands off as he uses the railing as a support system. Max laughs, arms secured around his brother's neck tightly as to makes sure he can't be thrown off. Watching them reminds me of Jonathan and me. When I was young I'd spring on my brother's back and he'd shake me trying to throw me off. Both my parents found it comical- they said that it was the Shadowhunter in me. That was before everything went to hell, though. That's when my family was happy…and together- when my father wasn't an abusive man.

Alec…he's painstakingly handsome. When I first saw him, all the cares and worries I had faded away. He was a tall thing with devilished dark hair that gave midnight a run for its money; his eyes were the dark color blue of Lake Lyn back in Idris; he had a smile that made me feel comfortable and at home. I still acted sheepish, though. I was mad at myself for thinking of something so petty- that somebody like Alexander Lightwood would love me. I am too scarred and broken for somebody to ever love me. But when he looked down at me, he smiled. A real, one-of-a-kind, loving smile that was genuine in every way there was. It wasn't the little display our father put on for Jonathan and me after our mother left or the smile Jon would give when he'd wither in pain at night from Father's beatings, trying to reassure me he was okay. I'm scared to want him, though. I couldn't live with myself if he turned on me as Father had when my mother left us.

"You'll love to meet Jace," Alec says, placing Max on the floor, watching the boy run full speed through the house and into the kitchen. "I'm sure you'll love Isabelle just as equally. They're both great people." He offers a gentle smile, showing off a row of straight, pearly white teeth.

I smile shakily at him. I saw Jace downstairs when I first came. He had pulled Alec aside and said something about wanting me and Jonathan to meet somebody by the name of Magnus. I nearly shed a tear because I found out that he was gay. I had told Jonathan and he thought it was comical- he had no interest in the Golden Boy, though. He was all eyes and ears for the pretty dark haired girl named Isabelle who was the second oldest Lightwood child.

Alec places his hand on the small of my back. "You ready?" He looks down at me, looking me over with those big blue eyes of his.

I cough, clearing my throat. "Are you implying that I can't take a family dinner, Alexander?" I stare up at him, the smile on my face having become less rigid.

"No! I don't mean it like that. Those guys in the kitchen…they're not your oh-so typical people. My family isn't the sanest people around," Alec says. He rubs the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face as he sways side to side nervously.

I erupt into a fountain of giggles, unable to control myself. I've only ever laughed around Jonathan in the years that Father had become abusive. Jon was the only person who made a smile come to my face when our father completely took away all hope and happiness. When I look up, Alec is staring down at me, a victorious smile on his face. His big blue eyes are full of happiness and wonder of me. I've never known anybody to be so enticed with me but my own brother. Jonathan's the only one who has ever cared- maybe, just maybe, Alec will care for me, too.

"Thanks for the warning," I say teasingly.

Alec rolls his eyes, nodding towards the kitchen. I feel his hand rest on my back again and I feel friendship and warmth- not the stinging pain of being backhanded in the face or the fiery pain of bones being shattered in my body. As we come closer there are tiny whispers and then the scattering of feet lets us know they were listening. Alec's face twists into something of annoyance for being eavesdropped on and an amusing smile. Amused, I look up at Alec in between watching where I step and we're welcomed by a dining room of people who are whispering and laughing nervously as if they've been caught in the act of doing something. The blonde one, at the end of the table, looks like he's the leader in the mess.

Isabelle raises her brow, looking back at Alec. "Already trash talking us to Clarissa? I thought you were above that, Alexander?" Alec's sister stabs at her plate full of pasta, a smirk on her face.

"Just giving her the heads up," Alec says, leading me to the table. He pulls out a chair, motioning me over and I stare at him like he's crazy until I get what he's doing. "I don't believe she wants to get mixed up with a bunch of crazy people." He pushes my chair up to the table as I sit down and then he sits in his own next to me, staying close.

Silence falls across the table for a few moments. We all simply look at one another until bowls of food are passed around and chatter begins. I stay silent, simply just studying over everybody, placing names to faces. In the end, though, my gaze always falls on Alec who tears his gaze away, a red blush breaking out across his face and I end up blushing, too.

Maryse calls my attention and I peer down at her from down the table. She's stationed next to her husband, Robert, who is fussing at Jace who is arguing with Max over a piece of garlic bread. "Have you had a good day here, dear? You look a bit more relaxed than you were upon coming through the Institute's doors."

"I've enjoyed it," I admit, spooning out spaghetti from a bowl Alec passed my way. "Everybody has been quiet and nice. I especially enjoyed Max's company- he was a breath of fresh air. So were his little comic books." From all around the table I've earned little chuckles and I'm rewarded with a smile from Max who is covered in tomato sauce. Max's comic books…I was interested in those things the moment he showed me. As of now, he's teaching me how to read a comic book called _Angel Sanctuary_.

Maryse smiles gently. "That's lovely, Clary. I'd like to hear about those you knew in Idris. Maybe you had a friend or two…maybe a lover."

I shake my head. The only friend I've ever had was Simon Youngblood. He was a thin, wiry little guy who my father never approved of. He had big glasses that seemed to cover his entire face and almost any clothing size he got was too baggy on him. Nonetheless he was a great warrior and a loyal friend whom I loved and adored. "I had a friend or two- Simon and Rebecca Youngblood. As for the lover: no."

"No boyfriend?!" Isabelle says from the end of the table. "Every pretty girl needs a boyfriend! What was it? Just not being allowed to date or something different?"

I feel my entire body tense. I never dated because I was simply terrified to bring any boy home in fears my father would be in a drunken stupor. That and I was afraid he'd see the bruises and the angry red gashes that covered my body. I wish that it was the other way around- not being allowed to date is much better than being afraid to bring a boy home in fears my father would potentially hurt him. "I wasn't allowed to date," I say shakily. They don't need to look at me to know that I'm lying for the greater good of things- based on my past they should have a pretty good idea on why I never allowed anybody to set a foot inside of my house.

From beneath the table I feel warmth on my knee. I see Alec's hand resting on the fabric of my jeans; when I look up at him he gives me an encouraging smile. I return the smile to him and the rest of dinner is nothing like the tense family dinners we had back at home. There are jokes instead of the crude things Father would say to Jonathan and me; we talk about everything that doesn't relate to training- that was what Father's meals were built around: training reports; there are eruptions of laughter instead of the screeches of pain and the angered screams from Father when Jonathan or myself would royally screw up. This is the kind of stuff my family lived for when I was a little girl. I wish that Jonathan would come down here- he would love this kind of thing.

"I think that desert is in order," Isabelle says proudly after just about everybody has two helping of food. Everybody stared at her in horror and she simply glared back at them. I couldn't blame them because we've all ate like horses and I've ate more than I ever had in eight years at the dinner table.

When Isabelle walks off, Maryse scurries off as fast as she can into the kitchen as where Isabelle scattered to the pantry in the other direction. Alec, looking hopefully as his mother, turns back to look at me and I cock my brow in question of why everybody is staring at Isabelle as if she's killed somebody. "Why in the name of God are you guys staring at Isabelle like that?"

Alec shakes his head. "Isabelle's cooking is like…like a toxic bomb. She could take down an entire battalion of Idris' finest Shadowhunters with her potent concoctions."

Max nods, piping into the conversation. "I _swear _on the Angel's name that her food _growled _at me last time she cooked dinner."

"You're saying it could grow legs like some kind of mutant?" I ask, sipping at my third glass of water.

From down the table I see Jace nod. "Precisely, my dear." He looks back into the kitchen, making motions with his hands for Maryse to hurry because we can hear the footfalls of Isabelle's high heels. Moments later Isabelle appears with what looks like a chocolate cake that has been crudely iced in vanilla icing. For a few moments everybody turns green until Maryse presents a tray full of bowls, placing them on the edge of the table.

Alec reaches across the table from me, grabbing two bowls and places it in front of me. Inside the bowl is vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream piled high with condiments like almonds, chocolate syrup and other things. "Trust me, this is good." He winks playfully, taking a bite of his own.

I swallow my first spoonful of ice cream, realizing that I haven't had this stuff since I was seven. Also, Jonathan and I weren't allowed sweets unless we did something big that made Father happy. Those were moments I would have killed for- to see Father with a smile on his face.

"You guys have no idea what you're missing out on," Isabelle says, taking a bite of her cake. When I look at it I notice the inside is the color green. Terrified, I turn, hearing Alec bursting out into a fit of laughter and I begin to, too.

When I look at Alec again, my heart flutters. I've never known such a creature to be so kind…or so beautiful. Being with him, I feel like I'm home. Not in that desolate house with my father, but with my mother, father, and my brother. The way things were before. Now, I feel that wherever Alec is, that is where my home will be.

…

I can't sleep. Hours ago the Lightwoods went to bed. So did my brother who stayed in here the better part of three hours before retiring to his room. I admitted that I was still a bit uncomfortable- that I was afraid to sleep here. It was more the nightmares than anything- bloody, horrid, screaming nightmares that left me crying and shaking in the middle of the night. I was afraid that they'd be irritated if I woke them up with my screaming. That's the last thing I want- is for them to be upset with me and what I'd do. Also, I hate the noise. From my bedroom window I can see cars below. They honk and skid about, keeping me wide awake. The honking of cars is better than the sounds of Jonathan screaming, though. Those were the nights when neither of us slept and the days we spent in fear after.

I wander around the room, appreciating it being spacious with a big canopy bed. I loved the colors, too. The walls are a dark purple with white stripes- the bed sheets and blankets are much the same. I have bookshelves pushed against the left wall, laden with books ranging from the Gray Book to my favorite books by Shakespeare. Pictures of the angel Raziel decorate the walls, framed by golden picture frames and then there are pictures of the three Mortal Instruments, demons, angels, and Runes. There are several pieces of furniture lining the walls like a small couch, a desk, what looks like a make-up table, and two chairs. The Lightwoods did this all for me- the little Morgenstern girl they didn't know. The person they loved without a second though or to meet me- a stranger in their own home.

"Clary, you're still awake?" Alec's voice booms across the room, groggy and full of sleep.

I freeze, looking back at him. He's standing in my doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. Alec his shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. Runes decorate his chest along with scars they left- but he's flawless other than that. Untouched by the scars left by my father's crude hand… His hair is a mess from having been asleep, sticking up in fifty directions. Still, he has a smile on his face.

I cough. "I should ask why you're awake." I remember my father asking a similar question one night. I had replied back and he roughly hit me, taking it as a snappy answer. I bruised from that and I bled where his Morgenstern ring left a bloody gash across my cheek. I wait for Alec's answer whether it could be a hand across the face or something else, but he simply laughs groggily.

"I came to check on you," Alec says. "I thought you went to sleep at ten… You didn't make a peep so I kind of got worried." He falls silent for a few moments until he looks towards me, a slight frown coming across his face. "Is something bothering you, Clary?"

I shake my head. "No… Come on in." I fall back onto the bed and Alec follows in suit, settling down on the bed next to me. He turns onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. "I'm just a bit restless and nothing more."

Alec smiles gently. "You're restless because you're scared. I know how it is. When I was a little boy I'd roam around the house all hours of the night because I was scared of the dark." He chuckles, shaking his head. "I know, you're wondering why somebody as big and buff as me would have been scared of the dark." A few moments later his eyes soften and he lifts his hand; his finger tips touch my face where angry red hand prints would leave their marks. "What are you scared of?"

_I'm scared of a lot of things_, I think quietly. _I'm scared that I'll be hurt here; I'm scared that I'll slip up and do the wrong thing; I'm scared that I could hurt one of you guys. I'm scared that you'll be like Valentine Morgenstern. _"I'm scared of a lot of things."

"The let me be the first to say that you shouldn't be scared of anything- especially of me," Alec says soothingly. He shifts his body slightly, bringing himself closer to me. His hand cups my face; his thumb strokes the silvery scar running across my cheek. "Listen, I don't know what happened exactly, but you don't have to worry anymore. Here, with us, you're welcomed and very much loved. You're home, Clary."

I smile up at him, lifting my hand to place on his. Alec lightly intertwines our fingers, pressing his lips against the back of my hand. "In all these years I've never felt safe- not even around my brother who shielded me. What's so different about you, Alexander?"

Alec looks into my eyes- Lake Lyn blue boring against emerald green. "Just know that here, you're home. You're loved." He smoothes back my hair, standing to his feet on the floor. With that, he squeezes my hand. "Goodnight, Clary."

"Goodnight, Alec," I say quietly. I watch quietly as he leaves the room, flicking the light out. Suspended in darkness, I burrow myself beneath the blankets, allowing my eyes to flutter closed. I think over and over again of Alec's words- the words that I haven't heard in years. I haven't heard them since my mother left; I haven't heard them from my father; I haven't heard them from Jonathan.

"_Here, with us, you're welcomed and very much loved…"_

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter…it was sweet and kind of sad in a weird sort of sense. As of now they're not together- but they most definitely have feelings for one another. I genuinely hope that everybody enjoyed this and if you have your own thoughts as what will happen next chapter, you're entitled to do just that! Review! **


	3. The Two I Didn't Want You To Meet

_Alec's P.O.V_

I woke up somewhere in the middle of the night, unable to go to sleep again. I guess it was maybe three or four in the morning…something along those lines. Thoughts swim through my head as I move about the room to sit in my desk chair or lie on my bed to stare at the ceiling- thoughts of Clary. It's hard to think about her life…the terrors she went through on a daily basis. When I close my eyes, all I can see is a man striking Clary down and landing blows to her brother. I see a crying girl with bruises all over her body and a boy with a bloodied nose- two broken teenagers without anybody to ever love them in the world. Growing up, it never really occurred to me that parents could be neglectful and abusive to their kids. I thought parents were loving and protective- they'd give anything to protect their children. How could a father hurt his children? It takes a sick person to want to hurt their own kids…

The sound of footfalls breaks me from my thoughts. I push myself up, peering out the door to see a flash of red in the dim light of the hallway, shooting into the bathroom at the end of the hallway, the one farthest from the bedrooms. The door slams but that doesn't stop me from hearing a violent heave and a few gags. Worried, I rush as quietly as I can past all the rooms- my parents' room, Jace's room, Max's room, and Sebastian's. I place my ear on the door to hear muffled sobs and another heave followed by gags again. I push the door open to see Clary kneeling on the floor, bent over the toilet. Her body tremors harshly and her face is bright red, panic written all over it.

"Clary, what's the matter?!" I ask. "Are you okay?" I drop down next to her on the floor, rubbing her back gently and Clary cringes away from me. Once again she darts over the toilet, throwing up the contents over her stomach and starts sobbing afterwards. "What's going on, Clary?" As I pull her to me I reach around her, flushing down whatever she managed to get up down the toilet.

She looks up at me, her chest heaving in silent sobs. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to w-wake you, Alec." Clary reaches up, trying to wide tears away that keep coming relentlessly. "I-I had a nightmare." She looks down, ashamed of herself. "I'm t-trying not to cry…"

"You're not making any sense, Clary," I say. I have her look at me and I see the terror in those emerald eyes of hers. I move my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away tears that fall like rain. Clary stares at me like I'm crazy until she moves herself into the circle of my arms, hiding her face in my chest. "You're okay… Everything's okay, Clary; shh." I wind my arms around her tightly, gently lifting her up. "Come on. We're going to take your mind off this."

Clary tenses visibly. "Where are we going?"

I look her in the eyes, smoothing her fiery red hair back. "Clary, I'd never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you- ever. You have my word." I smile hopefully that is shakily returned back. "I'm not your father. I'm your friend- somebody that will protect and love you genuinely. You can trust me." I give her a hopeful look before I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I pull her from the bathroom, walking her down the darkened corridor that leads to another part of the Institute.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Clary says hoarsely. Moonlight hits her, illuminating her body as we stroll down the corridor. The moonlight makes her hair seem like flaming embers and her emerald eyes glimmer. Her pale skin even seems to have a faint glow to it…like the shine of porcelain.

"I was awake anyways," I reply. "You did nothing wrong." I pat her hand reassuringly which relaxes her oddly enough. Clary smiles gently- a simple twitch of her lips is all. When she does she looks years younger- she looks like the young girl she's supposed to be. I cough lightly, trying to break the silence. "What was your nightmare about?"

Clary shivers and gulps, her green eyes brimming with tears. I frown, shaking my head to dismiss the question. "Just don't worry about it. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to talk about."

As we walk, I pull her off into the library. It's dimly lit- probably Dad had forgotten to switch the lights out when he was down here last. Clary cocks her eyebrows, looking up at me with curious eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

I simply shrug. "This is the place I come to when I'm bothered by something. It's a quiet place to sort out my problems and it is a place Isabelle refuses to step into." Clary lets out an audible laugh and I chuckle, squeezing her hand gently.

"So it is a win-win?" Clary asks. She studies the library. Her green eyes look over each and every detail and a sudden appreciation comes into her eyes.

I chuckle. "It very much is, Clary." We walk hand in hand towards the tall shelves and she looks at me as if awaiting my approval. I give her a look that makes her chuckle before she climbs the ladder, looking over our collection of books with wondering eyes. "Pick out something you like- everything in here is to your disposal."

Clary, clearly overjoyed, picks out a book or two and climbs down the ladder. I chuckle when she shows me the two books of _Call of the Wild _and _A Tale of Two Cities_. "So you're into the classics, eh? You're like my mother." I grab a book from the shelf, smiling satisfactorily and wave a copy of _The Hunger Games _teasingly at her. Clary rolls her eyes, plopping down on a leather chair and opens to the first page of _A Tale of Two Cities_.

"These were my mother's favorite books- as are they mine. When I was little, she'd read to me an hour every night before I went to bed," Clary speaks. She speaks happily and gently- as if the memory of her father had disappeared to thin air. "I loved that time with her more than anything. In actuality, that was the last time I seen her, too." Clary falls silent, a little smile on her face as she looks down at the book with gentle eyes.

I sit on the arm of the chair, placing my hand on her back. I'd never know the pain of my mother leaving me. Every day and night I know she is here, safe and sound- protected from the world and protecting us from harm. Clary, on the other hand, has to live with that her mother left her with a sick, sadistic father and a lifetime full of pain. She's doesn't know if her mother is alive or not…where she is in this world. She'll never know if she truly loved her.

_I'd never leave you, _I think quietly. I couldn't ever leave Clary. Once she walked into my life I knew from then on out she was meant for us- that she was meant for me. I knew that somehow, in some sort of way that I'll never know how, I loved her at first sight. Not like the way my mother or father had…or Jace, Isabelle, or Max had. They loved her as a daughter, sister, and a friend. I loved her beyond that- more than what words could describe.

Clary cocks her eyebrows, looking up at me. "You wouldn't, Alec?"

I look down at her, grasping what she's said and I mentally curse myself for saying my thoughts aloud. Taking a deep breath, I lift my hand to her face and I allow my finger tips to lightly brush across her cheek and the silvery scar there. "I'd never leave you. Not in this lifetime or the next."

Clary smile lightly before she darts forwards, snatching my book from my hands and she begins giggling. I stare down at her, wide-eyed for a few moments. "Hey, what was that for?!" Clary looks between me and my book, smiling wildly.

"You said that this book was good- I'm simply trying to verify the truth," Clary replies. I jump down at her, winding my arms around her waist. Clary squeals lightly, giggling as I make the both of us fall to the floor. As we lay side-by-side on the floor, Clary's emerald eyes flicker towards me and she graces me with a smile.

"Alec?" Clary asks.

I look over at her. "Yes, Clary?"

"We're friends, right?" She looks up at me with wondering eyes, shifting onto her side.

I smile gently, interlacing our fingers. I place a kiss to the back of her hand, running my thumb across her knuckles. "We're friends- nothing will _ever _change that." Clary beams up at me, chucking the Hunger Games book into my arms and I look down at her. "What?! Do you not want the book now?"

Clary laughs. "No- you're going to read this to me." She cracks a goofy smiles and I start laughing, hearing it echo off the walls of the library. "Start reading- I have all night, Lightwood." She scoots next to me, dropping her head onto my shoulder and wraps her tiny arms around my torso.

"You're serious?" I ask. I tinker around with her red curls, smiling all the while.

Clary nods. "I'm _dead _serious."

…

"_Jace; Max, get your skinny asses down here! You've gotta see this!" _Isabelle's voice cuts through my sleep, jarring me awake. I groan, sinking down on the floor, tightening my arms around something. I can hear Clary's voice- she's groggy and doesn't sound too pleased to be woken up. _"Look at these two! They're like two little gold fish stuck in a bowl!" _

I peel my eyes open to see that I'm on the plush carpet of the reading nook in the library. My copy of _The Hunger Games _rests on my lap, open to the page where I had left off. Isabelle is standing over top of me- she looks more amused than anything; it is more a hopeful look than anything, though. To my left is Clary. Her body is curled into mine, surrounded by a small blanket that now covers her head, my arms around her in a protective circle.

"Clary, get up," I say quietly. I shake her gently and she looks around. Her green eyes lock onto mind and I offer her a smile that is returned. "Good morning, Clary. I trust you slept well?" I settle back against the chair Clary and I was lying on, Isabelle long forgotten.

Clary nods. "I slept better than I have in years. For the first time since my mother left I didn't have any nightmares." Clary smiles up at me before she wraps the blanket tightly around her, falling over onto the floor with a thump and groans loudly.

I cough, struggling to keep from laughing when I see Jace, Max, and Sebastian barreling down the stair. Max scatters forwards, dog piling on Clary who shrieks with surprise. Clary's arms wind around Max and she places him into a playful headlock that isn't too rough for him, poking him in the stomach as she does so. "What's the big idea with your sister waking me up, eh?"

Max bursts into a round of laughter before he wriggles from Clary's arms. As he scuttles by, Clary's sleeve rises up and I see silvery scars and multiple bruises. Before I can catch myself I let out a gasp at the sight and Clary draws back, pulling down her sleeve. I can see the pain in her eyes as she stands up, trying to hide herself. _Don't look at me- you'll think I'm some kind of monster_- that's the look she gives me. It's a look of uncertainty and shame.

I place my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "You're not a monster, Clary," I whisper. Clary smiles gently before I feel her hand claim mine. I chuckle lightly, pulling her towards the kitchen only to see Jace standing beside of a very glittery Magnus Bane. My mother is scowling Magnus, a broom and dust pan in her hands as she sweeps up a trail of purple glitter, occasionally hitting them both with the broom.

I pale, stopping in my tracks. The last person I want here is Magnus. That glittery son of a bitch destroyed my life when he started dating Jace- he gave constant "fashion tips" and dissed much of what I owned which was sweaters and dark jeans. Magnus actually dragged me out one time and bought me an entire new wardrobe of designer clothes (I did look good in those as a side note.) After he couldn't do anything else he simply just raised hell with me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lightwood! Jeez- it isn't my fault that glitter is so messy!" Magnus exclaims. He crosses his arms in a matter-of-fact manner, giving my mother a defiant look.

Mom glares at him. "Next time you track that God forsaken stuff into my home, you'll have to worry about something else being all over the place and messy _other _than glitter." She socks him out with a broom, teeth bared in a kind of silent growl. "Your boyfriend will be hosing you off the walls!"

Magnus pales, rubbing the back of his head. He turns from my mother and looks back at me, his cat-like eyes coming alive with surprise. "Alexander, it's a pleasure to see you. Oh, please, for the love of God, cover up!"

I roll my eyes. "You're asking me to cover up when you don't seem to care about walking around naked when you stay here?" From behind me Clary begins to giggle uncontrollably, leaning her head against my back and I struggle to keep a smile off my face.

Magnus darts towards me like a bat out of hell, peeking behind my back and he squeals like a child when he sees Clary. Clary, terrified, jumps away from him and I roughly push the Warlock. "Do you have any respect?! You can't just jump people like that- especially her!"

"Why ever not, Alexander? People usually enjoy me chasing them around," Magnus pouts.

"Because they're _drunk_, Magnus," I hiss. "I don't know if Jace told you about Clary's background, but she doesn't take too kindly to strangers- especially ones who jump her." I turn away from him and look at Clary who is staring at Magnus in a somewhat fascinated manner. "Clary, come over here, please. This is Magnus Bane- Jace's boyfriend."

Clary studies Magnus curiously. "By the Angel…you're so _shiny_!" She looks at him as if he's some kind of play thing, interested in his glitter-covered hair. Then, she looks between Magnus and Jace with a confused look. "I'm not meaning anything by this, but how did you manage to pick up Jace?" As she speaks she sounds shy- as if though she thinks she has asked the wrong question.

Magnus laughs. "Fairly easy, my dear."

"No- he drugged me at a party," Jace growls. His expression softens considerably. "After that, we were together. Guess I grew on him with my charming good looks." Jace wiggles his eyebrows perversely and I roll my eyes. Clary just leans against the wall, smiling all the while, clearly enjoying the little story.

"As much as we'd like to hear about your oh-so charming love story," Mom says. "You guys need to eat and start the rest of your day. Also, the Warlock needs to get out of my house before he gets what is coming to him." My mother glares at Magnus with a distasteful look before she begins to put plates and bowls on the table, laying out things like eggs, toast, and some cereal.

Magnus shakes his head. He turns towards Clary and gives her a comical bow before placing a kiss on her cheek. She flinches away from him at first, putting her hands up as if he'd hit her but she relaxes. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Clarissa. I'm sure that we'll see a lot more of each other." After that he takes a run at Jace, kissing him full on the mouth before my mother runs him off, grumbling as she sweeps more glitter into a pile of sparkling purple on the floor.

Clary coughs. "I take it that your mother doesn't like Magnus?"

I shake my head. "She says he corrupts Jace. In my defense Jace has always been corrupted- Magnus just amplifies it a little worse than what it truly is." I smile down at her, winding my arm around her little waist. "Come on; let's eat and then you and me are going out for a bit."

Clary cocks an eyebrow. "What is there to really see here in New York except buildings and taxies?"

"You'll see," I say. Clary chuckles, taking her place beside of Sebastian who is already at the table, taking helpings of the food. The two siblings begin talking, teasing one another. I smile, turning from them to look at my mother who nods in approval.

"You're doing wonders with her, Alec," Mom says. As she walks by, she ruffles my hair and sits at the table, joined by my father. "Keep it up."

…

Max sits on the edge of my bed, looking over a magna comic with interested grey eyes. He kicks his legs back and forth, humming a tune. "So…where you taking Clary to?"

I look back at him from the closet. I grab a white shirt, throwing it over my head quickly. I still didn't know where I'd take Clary. I know that I'd take her to Java Jones for coffee and we'd stop by Taki's for lunch, but as for the rest of the day, I have no godly idea. "I really don't know."

"Take her to Forbidden Planet!" Max exclaims. "Since she likes comic books so well, she might want the next volume of _Angel Sanctuary_. Then, take her to the museum. There's some cool stuff there." He smiles brightly, looking between me and his comic book.

"That isn't a bad idea, Max," I say.

Max pales. "Will you two take the subway?"

"One thing at a time," I whisper. "We want her to have fun- not traumatize her." We both begin laughing when a sharp scream pierces the air. Max looks up at me with wide eyes and I direct him to stay in my room while I scatter in the direction of the scream- Clary's scream. From all directions in the Institute come people running- my mother and father from the stairs, Isabelle from her room, and Sebastian and Jace from the training room.

Sebastian runs past us all like a bat out of hell, screaming his little sister's name as he propels himself though the library's doors and down the stairs. Once I'm inside I see Clary curled into a little ball on the library's floor, breathing hard. Hovering over top of her is Hodge. He's pale faced and dark eyed- also, he's particularly out of sorts with his rambling of _"Miss, are you okay?!" _Sebastian grabs Clary up the moment he reaches her, holding her close and draws his fist back as to hit Hodge.

Isabelle screams something loudly. "No, don't hit him! He's virtually harmless!"

Hodge is the Institute shut-in, in actuality. He came here when I was a little boy- I'll never forget the appearance of those blocky glasses he had worn with his suit and tie. He was oddly quiet and resided in the library's rooms and made them his own. Isabelle, Max, and I would joke that he was building some kind of end-of-the-world project or was building a Portal to the Underworld… Jace said something off the wall that got his mouth washed out with soap- it was comical but dirty in every way. Hodge was the last person I wanted Clary to meet on such short notice. I've actually liked Magnus a bit better than him.

"We thought you died in there," Jace says. He looks at Hodge with confused eyes as he peeks at Clary, his golden eyes possessing a look of worry.

Hodge shakes his head. "I heard somebody rustling around in here. I came to merely investigate."

"So you give her a heart attack?" I ask. I watch as Clary disengages herself from Sebastian's arms and runs towards me. I open my arms to her and I wrap her in my arms. I feel her heart pounding against my chest violently and I press my lips against my forehead. "Clary, are you okay?"

Clary nods. "I-I-I'm fine. He just scared me."

"It looks like he did more than just scare you," I say quietly. I rub her back gently, frowning because of her muscles being so tense. "These were the two I didn't want you to meet today- Magnus and Hodge."

Clary's muffled voice sounds from the crook of my neck. "Why?"

I chuckle. "You can only take so much craziness in so many days." Clary giggles nervously before pulling back, looking up at me. I smile down at her, allowing my thumb to ghost across her cheek and over the silvery scar. "You still feeling up to go out?"

Clary nods. Moments later I hear her brother's voice pipe into the mix. I look back at him to see him sitting on a table, hands in his lap, a wicked smile on his face. "Oh, you can go baby sister, but I have to accompany you."

"But…" Clary says, trying to protest him.

"I'll go get ready now!" Sebastian says enthusiastically.

Clary, defeated, stares at her brother menacingly before looking up at me. I offer her a reassuring smile. "Hey, we'll lose him- one way or another."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Also, know that the next chapter is just strictly for humor. Then we'll get into the dark stuff… Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter- your suggestions are **_**deeply **_**appreciated! Review…please? **


	4. You Need A Day Out

**Last chapter did I say **_**strictly**_** humor? Well, this chapter will be humorous and we'll have hints of Clary/Alec fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Alec's P.O.V_

"Does everybody have a cell phone?" Mom swarms around Clary, Sebastian, and me. She's checking our pockets for cell phones and stuffs extra money into them, too. My mother seems particularly worried about Clary who looks annoyed with Sebastian. "Clary, dear, are you sure you want to go out? Don't you think that you should be settled in a bit more?"

Clary smiles gently at my mother. "Mrs. Lightwood- I mean Maryse… I'll be fine. I have Alec and my brother with me. I know Alec won't let anything happen. I kind of have my doubts about Sebastian, though." Her eyes narrow in on the fair haired boy who cracks a smile at her. Clary turns back to Mom quickly who is laughing at the two Morgensterns. "I'll be fine, Maryse."

Mom passes over each of us, kissing us on the cheek or the forehead. From behind her Isabelle, Max, and Jace are cackling, choking on Fruity Pebbles. I glare at Jace who is red faced before I look down at Clary who is being pestered by Sebastian. "When you guys go out, don't get in the streets; don't talk to strangers…; if you get lost, hug a tree." She's rambling off when Jace and Isabelle break the silence, speaking around mouthfuls of cereal.

Jace swallows his quickly. "Hug a tree? I'm sure that hugging a tree won't work unless you're in the forest." He inhales another spoonful of the brightly colored cereal; milk runs down his chin.

Isabelle nods in agreement. "I think in New York that you hug a lamp post or a street sign. So I guess that you three, if lost, need to hug a lamp post." She smiles in a matter-of-fact manner, sending Max into a fit of laughter. I roll my eyes at their antics before my mother tries rubbing sun block on my face and I grab Clary by the hand.

"Love you guys! Bye!" I yell once I get Sebastian and Clary out the door. The both of them look at one another with confused eyes, looking towards me as if to ask what the hell happened in there. I shake my head, running my hand through my hair. "You guys will get used to her in a while. She's pretty bad about us going out."

Clary cocks her eyebrow. "Is she like that when you guys fight demons?"

"That's the ironic thing- she doesn't worry about us hunting demons," I say. I look between the two of them, studying them in New York's bright sunlight. The both of them seem to glimmer in the evening light- their features seem more angular and their expressions more somber. They look like fallen angels cast from Heaven- they appear broken and unloved…unwanted. I smile sadly, winding my arm around Clary gently. "Shall we get started, ladies?"

Sebastian glares at me and I chuckle, Clary joining in with me. As we walk down the sidewalk, Clary looks up at me, a smile on her face. "Where are we going first?" She looks genuinely interested in today's little adventure.

"You have the choice of Forbidden Planet or we can get coffee," I say. "The rest is a mystery."

Clary's face lights up. "Forbidden Planet- you mean that comic book store Max was talking about?"

Sebastian coughs. "What is there interesting about comic books with pint-sized monsters running around with frying pans and other kitchen utensils?" He smiles down at Clary, ruffling her curls gently as the three of us walk along side of one another.

"Everything, Seb, _everything_," Clary replies. She looks down at her nails where Isabelle had gotten them- she gave the poor thing a manicure and gave her French Tips. "I think there's even some of those video game things there you were talking about."

Sebastian pales visibly. "You mean they have that contraption Jace was playing? A Nintendo DS?" He gains a giddy smile before barreling down the side walk at full speed, pushing through crowds of people, my map in his hands. "I'll race you there, Clarissa!"

Clary rolls her eyes, staying back with me. "You think he'll make it there?"

I shake my head. "Watch him get lost. New York maps are the most confusing little things to read. It's nothing more than a jumble of different colored lines and the names of different streets." Clary and I begin snickering to ourselves, watching as Sebastian becomes lost in the crowds of people, listening as they curse him and he does the same right back.

"Think we'll find him hugging a lamp post?" Clary asks.

I smile at the thought of seeing Sebastian hugging a lamp post, his face frozen with fear. "Nah… I think he'll be out in the middle of the road, cursing taxi cabs for nearly hitting him."

Clary takes her wad of money from her pocket, waving it at me. "Wanna bet on it?"

"You're on, Clary," I say, shaking her hand before we shove our cash into our pockets. Afterwards we begin walking down the pavement, conversing over silly little things. As Clary talks, I stare down at her, absolutely fascinated. She's never seemed so beautiful before. She laughs and smiles, a little bounce in her step as she walks along side of me. Also, as we walk down the street, we somehow intertwine our fingers, walking hand in hand down five or six blocks to only find Sebastian latched onto a lamp post, yelling profanities at a taxi cab driver.

Clary looks up at me. "Who wins the bet?"

I shrug. "It's a draw." I smile at her, releasing her so she can collect Sebastian.

As I look at her, I've never seen anything so beautiful or graceful. She holds a unique beauty no girl will ever possess- it is a subtle beauty that takes time to see a really appreciate. I just simply know that I've never been more in love with her than I am right now… I turn away abruptly, trying not to give off hints as to know I've been staring at her a while. She crosses the street with a sulking Sebastian holding her hand, cussing like a sailor. He's saying things that would have made Jace blush…

"Got lost, did we now?" I ask, snatching my map from him.

Sebastian glares at me. "Stick a sock in it, Lightwood."

Clary huffs. "Will you two stop arguing?! There are things to do and places to see- that means going to Forbidden Planet." With that she turns away, walking down the sidewalk slowly and when I look at Sebastian, he's smiling gently at his little sister.

"She's something else, isn't she?" I ask.

Sebastian nods calmly. "Indeed she is, Alexander."

…

"You mean I can buy all this?" Clary asks. She walks up to me, her arms laden full of magna books ranging from _Naruto _all the way to something new called _Blue Exorcist_.

I smile gently at her from my spot in the video games. I actually want the new Mario vs. Sonic Games so I can beat Max in something. Usually he kicks my ass in any other game. "You can buy anything your heart desires. Your brother most certainly is." I gesture to Sebastian who is raiding the game section of Nintendo DS games for what it is worth. I drop my game, leaning against the table and I turn to look at her. "What do you think about it here, Clary?"

Clary laughs. "I really like it. I wish I could buy out this whole store of comic books, though…"

"That's what Max said the first time I brought him here. He absolutely loved it," I say. I close my eyes, remembering my little brother scattering all over the store, snatching up books left and right and grabbing games. "Maybe we'll come back again on a weekend." I quickly grab the game I had dropped, holding it in one hand as I grab Clary's hand with the other. I feel the pressure of Clary hands on mine and I smile, kissing the back of her hand gently. "Come on; lets pay for our things and we'll stop by Java Jones."

Clary nods gently. She turns around, calling Sebastian who groans, holding a stack of games close to him. As he walks by us to the cash register he glares at Clary and me, giving a disapproving look before turning around, shelling out two hundred dollars to the man who politely gives him his games and his new gaming system. Clary attempts to trip him as he walks by, but he simply stumbles a bit, cussing much to Clary's amusement. The older boy manages to push Clary and the red head rolls her eyes before walking up to the cashier, paying for her things quickly and then I do the same, following the two Morgenstern siblings out. Once I'm outside they're both sitting on a bench- Clary's reading _Naruto _and Sebastian is fiddling around with his new game, trying to set it up.

"You two can read and set up that thingymajigger at Java Jones," I say. "It's almost midday and I do not wish to be turned into road kill by those lovely little beasts called cars." I crack a teasing smile at them. Clary huffs and places her books neatly into the plastic bag full of comic books. After that she yanks Sebastian up and he protests, looking down at the little red contraption in his hands.

The fair haired boy whines. "C'mon, just give me a few minutes!"

Clary glares at him. "If I have to put my stuff up, you have to. Let's get moving."

"But Clary…" Sebastian whines.

"_Jonathan Morgenstern- _get it moving," Clary says. It takes all I have not to laugh at them because they bicker, pointing fingers in each other's faces like children would. Somewhere in their conversation I hear the use of middle names, but they're too fast to catch. _"Christopher" _and something that sounds like _"Anne" _are muttered before they look towards me with weak smiles on their faces.

I grit my teeth. "Let's go. Java Jones is just down the street." I smile kindly at Clary before laughing at Sebastian who roughly socks me upside the head, smirking as he walks past me. "There's a few people there I have to meet."

"Are they other Shadowhunters?" Clary asks.

"No- they're mundanes. You'll find them…out of sorts." As I direct Clary across the street along with her brother, she looks up at me with big green eyes, an evil smile on her face.

"So they're out of sorts like Seb?" She sticks her tongue out at Sebastian who rolls his eyes. Instead of arguing back, he simply stares her down and she shivers nervously, turning back to me. "Or a little more like Jace and Isabelle?"

I shrug. "That's your opinion, not mine." I block the glare of the sun from my eyes, peeking into the tiny coffee shop. Jace, Isabelle, and I come here often enough that we know most of the Mundanes and the occasional Shadowhunter who passes through- even a Nixie and a few werewolves. I can see people settling down into chairs or people running around to get in line for coffee orders. Inside, though, are three people I do happen to know. They're all Mundanes. They go by the names of Eric, Matt, and Kirk. I had talked with them on occasion- learned they formed a band and we became really good friends. The only thing is that they can't sing yet they believe they're the next singing sensation of our generation- to hell with that idea. Without a decent singer and a lasting band name, they'll never make it in the world.

I smile down at Clary. "C'mon, let's go inside. There are a few tables left." I open the door, allowing Clary and Sebastian to go in first. "Go pick a table- any one you would like." As Clary looks around she gives me a nervous and hesitant look- it is enough that Sebastian comes over to make sure she's okay. "Go ahead- you're okay. Take your books and go read."

Clary nods. She turns from Sebastian and I, picking out a table and settles down, drawing out the comic book she had before and begins to read. Her brother looks back at me, pointing towards the man behind the counter making coffees. "You gonna keep oogling my baby sister or what, Lightwood?"

I stare at him. "I was oogling her?"

Sebastian nods. "Stop making googly eyes at Clary and let's get in line." The fair haired boy stands in front of me, arms crossed in silence, waiting his turn to order. Once he's up, he orders two coffees- two of which that has no milk but loaded down with sugar. Afterwards he presents it to Clary after paying, a smile coming to his face as hers lights up and they settle down, sipping at their caffeine and sugar loaded drinks. As for myself, I get a green tea. I can't stand coffee so late in the day.

"If this is a coffee shop, aren't you supposed to order coffee?" Sebastian asks, looking up from his game.

Clary kicks him from beneath the table. "Stop antagonizing Alec, Sebastian!" She looks back down at her comic book, a smile on her face as she does so.

We sit there in silence until Eric walks up, blabbering about something. His eyes fall on Clary and Sebastian who are staring up at him with looks of uncertainty. They look at one another, seemingly having some kind of secret conversation. _"You think this guy is okay?" "Don't know, little sis. He looks like a creeper." _

"Who's Raggedy Ann and Goldilocks?" Eric asks. Immediately the two Morgenstern siblings look at one another with looks of terror. Obviously Clary looks hurt by the comment and Sebastian looks madder than hell.

I nudge him. "'Careful what you say, dimwit- these two are sensitive. On from that- these are my friends: Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern."

Eric nods. He smiles down at Clary who glares back at him. "The red head's kind of cute. Not as hot as that dark haired girl over there- she has the total package." He gives me a cheesy smile before I cock my eyebrows. "It's the truth!"

"You better run along," I say quietly. "Get ready for your poetry reading."

Eric nods, grabbing Matt roughly by his shirt collar to drag him on stage. When I look at Clary she spits out a comment. Sebastian simply mutters cuss words beneath his breath, dark eyes fuming. "Your friend's a sexist pig." Clary sounds annoyed beyond belief as she sips her coffee, eyebrows scrunched in anger.

Sebastian begins laughing. It's this loud, hearty laugh that is contagious. He drops his head into his arms on the table, laughing violently, attempting to muffle it out with his arms. The Morgenstern siblings have wicked smiles plastered on their faces- the kind that makes you want to feel scared but you ultimately feel it is funny. "Want me to rough that bastard up, Clary?"

Clary rolls her eyes, returning her full attention to her magna book and the coffee. Silence comes between the three of us- between reading, gaming, and the coffee, we're all but really paying any attention to one another. After a little while, there's some rustling up on stage- it booms through the speakers, making Clary's hand fly to her ears in some sort of pain.

I look back to see Eric on stage. He's fumbling around with a microphone, trying to fix it to a certain setting. Behind him is Matt- he laughing at Eric who spits out cuss words, finally settling the mike carefully after a few minutes of fighting with it. He waves to the crowd, a wide smile on his face. "Sorry about that, folks! Anyways, my name is Eric, and this guy behind me is my homeboy Matt! Today I will recite a poem called 'Untitled!'"

Clary and Sebastian pales. Sebastian whispers something to Clary along the lines of _"Does this guy know what he's doing?" _The two siblings watch as Eric's face twists into a mask of agony and Clary quickly drops her head onto the table, listening to the boy wail loudly.

"Come, my faux juggernaut!" Eric squalls into the mike. "Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!" His voice becomes pitch, hitting all octaves. I'm actually surprised his voice doesn't shatter glass.

I slip down in my seat, drawing my hood over my head, pulling the strings to close me off from the world. "Please don't tell anybody I know him." I peek out to see Clary and Sebastian smiling at one another, laughing loudly.

Clary giggles. "Who uses the word 'loins?'"

"Eric does. He uses it in all his poems," I mutter.

Once again, Eric howls into the mike. "Turgid is my torment!" His face is almost the exact same color as Clary's hair. "Agony swells within!" Laughter erupts through the crowd- laughs that cause people to choke on their drinks or they spit it in all directions.

"You bet it does," Sebastian says.

As Eric continues to yell into the mike, Sebastian stands up quickly. He throws his things into the bag, grabbing his sister by the arm and nods towards the door. "Don't know about you, Lightwood, but I'm out of here." The siblings walk from Java Jones to the next street sign, looking relieved as to escape the poetic torture.

"Your friend sounded horrid. It sounds as if he ate a dictionary and started to vomit words at random," Sebastian said, gaining giggles from Clary.

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, he's really bad. Eric's a great comic relief, though."

Clary laughs. Afterwards she looks at me with expectant eyes. "Where are we going next, Alec?"

"That's a surprise. I know you'll absolutely love it- Sebastian's the one I'm iffy about. Maybe we could convince him to go back to Forbidden Planet to blow off some steam and we'll go?" I smile lightly at Clary, looking towards her brother who gives me an infuriating look.

Sebastian glares at me for a moment, looking back at Clary for a moment. "Clary, I need to talk with Alec here. Why don't you walk ahead of us and we won't be too far behind, eh?" He offers the red head girl a smile before she nods, walking a little ahead of us, just out of hearing range. Sebastian spins back to me, yanking me along the pavement, speaking words only the two of us can hear.

"I really don't know what's going on here, but I'm not comfortable with it. I'm not trying to be rash or whatever you think, but I'm only protecting her," Sebastian says. His voice his hoarse and it is beginning to crack underneath some kind of pressure.

I frown. "I'd never hurt Clary. I couldn't lay a hand on her."

"I've seen how you act with her. You treat her like she's everything to you and you've known her one day- that's really something. You've shown her more kindness in this day than she's ever been shown in her lifetime." Sebastian's voice becomes stony and cold- his dark eyes become like black, soulless pits of terror. His hand clutches the back of my neck and he squeezes it tightly. "But, if you as so much raise a hand at her, I'll be sure that your punishment is beyond death. I will not see her suffer the wrath of any man ever again"

I nod quickly. "You have my word, Sebastian."

Sebastian nods gruffly. "Very well, then. Go to her, Alexander. Make her happy and let me not hear anything otherwise. You'll find me at Forbidden Planet- buying more games." He gives a simple smile, his eyes softening, looking like a human boy again. "You know, when we came, Clary thought everybody would be pricks- as did I. You are pretty cool, Alec."


End file.
